More trouble from the four
by Dark Omen
Summary: The four (Kelsi, Kels, Paula and Gen) are dropped into middle-earth before the ring was destroyed back when Legolas looked like he was fifteen.... will he survive? Will they kill each other off? read and find out. PG-13 for swearing.
1. prologue

We're Baaaack!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (I wish I owned certain characters) don't sue me.  
  
D_T Her voices are talking to her again..  
  
Voices: Shut up psycho.  
  
Once again The FOUR have been dropped into middle-earth (oh god, not again). They are in Pre- destruction of the ring time (it's not supposed to make sense).  
  
Kelsi, Kels, Gen and Paula are here and they're ready to cause trouble. Again.  
  
This all started when the FOUR were suddenly dropped into Mirkwood, they happened to land in a semicircle around Legolas Greenleaf..  
  
As they stared in shock at their surroundings Kelsi and Kels noticed who they were facing..  
  
" Legolas! It's so good to see you again." They cried. "Uh. you don't know us yet I take it. Well we know you in the future."  
  
"How did you know that I didn't know you?" he asked  
  
"If you remembered us you would be running in the other direction screaming." The girls said.  
  
Legolas looked different, he looked younger, he looked fifteen!  
  
Kelsi and Kels looked at each other, the same thought was in both their minds: Holy crap is he hot!  
  
Author; Hi this is just a prologue so it's really short, hope you like it anyways, (note there will be Bloodsucking squirrels in this story).  
  
Anyway pleeze review 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Legolas had finished introducing the girls to his parents. It would have gone well except Gen insulted Kels in French, Kelsi and Paula hit Gen and Gen bit all three of them.  
  
" You skanky Ho!!!" Kelsi cried (hypocritically, 'cause her outfit was less appropriate then Gen's).  
  
Amazingly the other two didn't kill Gen (though Kels was clearly thinking about it). All they did was gesture rather violently at Gen.  
  
Legolas's parents stared at the girls in shock. They had never met ruder children in all their lives, and they said as much! It shocked them even more when the girls stopped arguing to bow as if being rude made them proud (which it did)!  
  
Legolas was ordered to lead them to the guest chambers, which he did with dismay because they fought all the way there.  
  
When they got to their rooms there was even more fist fighting, screaming, arguing, and biting, this time for no particular reason whatsoever. Legolas backed down the hall away from the girls, obviously trying to escape their insanity. He made it. Just.  
  
The girls got up and looked around. They then went into their rooms "sleep" but they could be heard bouncing on their beds and screaming at each other through the walls.  
  
In the morning all the elves got up looking exhausted. When the girls came out they looked "slightly" different. Their hair was all blonde, except Kels who had red hair and they ell had pointy ears....  
  
Anyhow please review me. ( 


	3. And oh, it gets worse

OH Shit! Can this get any worse? Who the Hell are you? Where are my clothes?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord Of The Ring, I do own me, my sugar (it's mine, my own, my Precioussss) and dat is 'bout it.  
  
  
  
The girls stared at the mirrors they had been handed. They could scarcely believe that they were elves; I mean really, how the Hell did that happen?  
  
They got up and walked out of the room ignoring the confused elves and went to go gossip about what had happened to them. They had been sitting around for like three hours when two incredibly hot guys (who were identical) strolled up. The girls were a touch confused when the boys stopped and said hi to them.  
  
" Uh, who the hell are you?" Kelsi and Kels demanded. After about 20 minutes of talking with the boys they figured out that they were Elladan and Elrohir. They talked a bit more and then they all went in to dinner. The elves stared at the girls' complete indifference to everyone but Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
After dinner they were informed that in the morning they would begin their elvish schooling. It was just the languages, history, and protocol. In other words it was living Hell! How could they expect three sugar high teens to sit through a day of lessons and not even allow them to go practice archery and knife fighting? Could their lives really get any worse?  
  
Most definitely.  
  
When they woke up they went to class. They carefully planned to scope the room for escape exits then use them as soon as possible. It would have worked except for one thing. The doors and windows were all nailed shut, but the panels in the roof might be movable. It was worth a shot. When the teacher left the room to get some of the elves that were cutting class. Kelsi stood on her desk and shoved against the panel it slid up and over, she grinned. Quickly she let the others go up first then followed, replacing the panel just in time. They heard the door open. They all crawled silently away until they got to a pane of glass (why there would be a pane of glass in the ceiling is beyond me). Gen who still hadn't noticed it shoved Kels, who shoved Paula, who shoved Kelsi, who was badly off balance and fell sideways and grabbed Paula, and somehow managed to drag them all sideways onto the glass which shattered. They hit the ground and was there ever a lot of blood on the ground.  
  
For that they were grounded for three weeks. No archery, riding, visiting or anything that had sugar in it for three weeks! All they were allowed to do was go to class and sit in their rooms. It sucked, or rather it would have had they not been able to pick locks, and slide through amazingly small gaps (like six inch windows). Instead it gave them an excuse to think of something awful to do to Thranduil and the other prissy elves.  
  
When they were allowed out of their rooms again they noticed something, all their pants, and T-shirts had disappeared overnight. Leaving only skirts and gowns. It was a punishment so heartless, so cruel, that even the girls were stunned. They donned the clothes with disgust and Ran to Thranduil's cave praying that no one had seen them.  
  
When they found Thranduil the first words out of their mouths were: "Where are my clothes?"  
  
  
  
Anyways hope you like, please R&R Thanx from us (author and the voices in her head.) 


	4. Pepper spray, sugar high elves and dynam...

Pepper Spray, Dynamite and Sugar High Elves.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.  
  
Author: if you thought my other chapters were odd this might just be weirder.  
  
D_T: So basically if you like sanity go away!  
  
Author: Too true.  
  
It turned out that the elves had deemed their clothes inappropriate. Therefore they had taken the girls' clothes and weren't planning on giving them back anytime soon.  
  
Kelsi and Kels were having the time of their life screaming at Thranduil (it isn't every day you get to freak out at an elf King).  
  
"You jackass." The two girls screamed at him. Thranduil looked horrified.  
  
They proceeded to bully him, and then they gagged him and put him in the broom closet.  
  
Unfortunately, their screaming attracted attention. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir walked in to find that the place had been trashed, and that the girls had found their clothes. They also noticed that the girls were playing poker.  
  
The girls let the guys join their game, it turned a *little* dirty however. The girls cheated, a lot, Legolas noticed this and told Elladan and Elrohir and oh it got worse. Soon all seven of them were cheating. Kelsi produced Mountain Dew( from her backpack and handed it out.  
  
Within minutes the elves (who had never tasted Mountain Dew( before) were completely sugar high! it was hilarious! Imagine nonstop giggling/laughter, which only increased when Thranduil fell out of the cupboard where he had been locked in.  
  
One would think that Legolas would worry about his father, but, as it turns out giving large quantities of sugar to elves is like crack to a baby. No one cared about anything.  
  
And so, when Kelsi and Kels found dynamite and matches in their back packs all seven troublemakers decided to have a *little* fun. Thranduil watched in horror as the elflings renovated the caves.  
  
They decided that the caves weren't big enough (Oh Lord!!!) so they decided to enlarge them. As if it couldn't get any worse Gen found two cans of pepper spray that she had been saving for science class.  
  
"yes" Gen screeched.  
  
"Oh god. No!" The others wailed.  
  
Gen proceeded to spritz pepper spray into the eyes of any elf that tried to stop their destructive rampage. (please note: Too much sugar causes fainting spells in elves.)  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were out cold. They had downed eight Mountain Dews ( each and had been laughing as they hit the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Thranduil had been freed and was trying to find the girls. Not that this should have been difficult, all you had to do was follow the trail an elves screaming and trying to claw their eyes out.  
  
Author: Ah, the glorious thought of adding another chapter and then making you all wait a day or two before I update again.  
  
D_T: You will update as soon as Possible or you will receive pain.  
  
Water Lily: damn right!  
  
x_silver_saffire_x: I agree with those two.  
  
Author: fine! Gang up on me! See what I care.  
  
* little* if I do this it means that it is not a little, it is a lot. 


	5. Chapter uh yeah whatever, just read the ...

Chapter 4  
  
Punishments, Get Bent, Party,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so you should all pity me and gimme stuff 'k?  
The girls were caught. Thranduil read them a strong lecture about manners. He then dolled out punishments for the girls. Kels and Kelsi were locked in their rooms and had to sweep all the public caves.  
  
"Get bent!" They said flipping him off.  
  
Gen and Paula had to help all the elves Gen had blinded.  
  
" Screw off!" Gen answered.  
  
And suddenly there was a sound. Thranduil screamed! It seemed a red paintball had hit him. The Four traded looks.  
  
"Danielle! They screamed and swarmed around their mischievous friend.  
  
Thranduil sent Danielle to a guest cave and gave her bread and water suppers for the next week (apparently he doesn't like being shot).  
  
Kelsi and Kels had rooms side by side. (Room orders: Kelsi, Kels, Paula, Gen, Danielle). Kelsi still had a few sticks of dynamite and matches. They um. decided to. uh well. make adjoining rooms..  
  
Thranduil heard explosions coming from the guest hall. As it turned out the girls (all five of them) now had adjoining rooms.  
  
"Um. oops?" Kelsi said smiling evilly.  
  
Legolas, Ellandan and Elrohir walked around the corner. The girls screamed. Then they grabbed the guys by the arms and pulled them into their rooms. They slammed the door in the elves' (Thranduil and company) faces.  
  
Within minutes loud music blared, the girls led the guys to their "party cave"  
  
"Do you guys know any elves about your age who like to party? And I don't mean the kind of party that my parents would go to I mean like loud music, food, hip hop and sugar." Kels asked.  
  
"Um..Yeah, there's a few." Elladan answered.  
  
" Well go get them!" Kelsi cried.  
  
The girls shoved them into the hall and threatened to pepper spray them if they didn't bring back their friends.  
  
When the guys came back the bland cave had had a makeover. Danielle had had fun with a paintball gun. There was also really loud music blaring and sugar filled food products strewn all over the room.  
  
Most of the furniture was major 60's style stuff (much to the girls disgust). On the other hand the girls were thrilled with the discovery of the karaoke machine in the corner.  
  
Gen had found ale and wine. There was going to be a lot of trouble when the adults found out.  
  
"Good Fun!!!" Kelsi screamed at the sight of eighteen new elves to torture.  
  
"Um. oh, dear." One preppy looking she-elf said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kels demanded.  
  
"This is completely inappropriate. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Oh, and you look like whores." The elf answered.  
  
The girls traded glances and smiled.  
  
"We should be ashamed." Kelsi said.  
  
". But we're not!" Kels Screamed.  
  
"Gen, throw the trash out." Kelsi and Kels said.  
  
Gen grabbed the preppy little she-elf and dropkicked her into the hall.  
  
"Wrong trash, retard." Kelsi and Kels said exasperated.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooopppppppppps!" Gen said mockingly.  
  
( *  
  
Author: Chapter is done. 


	6. chapter um if you don't know i'm not goi...

Chapter 5:  
  
Drunk karaoke, Grandma Galadriel, Grandpa Celeborn and a Mohawk.  
  
Author: I believe the title says it all. Or maybe not.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing'  
  
The party was great. Every one was drunk including Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. And everyone was doing karaoke except Kelsi; she sat by the door and listened to the hallway.  
  
She heard trumpets (somehow).  
  
"Shit! Everyone shut up and act sober!" She screamed.  
  
They were so surprised that they stopped talking. Kels stopped her Nelly CD. (Nelly is the greatest!)  
  
"Sup?" Kels asked.  
  
Just then the doors burst open. Everyone shut up and tried to act sober.  
  
Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil and Elrond walked in.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn Promptly passed out.  
  
Thranduil cried out in horror at the sight of Legolas out cold on the floor.  
  
Elrond lectured his sons until Thranduil got himself back under control.  
  
"You eight are in deep trouble! Girls you will go and unpack ALL of Galadriel's bags (note the plural) and Boys you will unpack Lord Celeborn's bag (note the singular)."  
  
*Three hours later *  
  
"Is this the last of them?" Kelsi asked Gen.  
  
"Yes. Who'd have thought she needed so many bags." Gen replied.  
  
Legolas had regained consciousness and was sitting on Celeborn's bed with the other guys.  
  
"If you hadn't started the party." he started to say.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Just then Galadriel and Celeborn were carried in to the room. (They were still out cold.) Kelsi and Kels traded evil looks.  
  
As soon as the elves that had carried Galadriel and Celeborn in left the girls went to work.  
  
Kelsi and Kels "carefully" cut her hair (In other words they gave her a Mohawk).  
  
Gen and Danielle poured black and blue hair die onto he hair and then Paula gelled it into place.  
  
Celeborn woke up and hour later and started to snigger at the sight of Galadriel's hair.  
  
"Uh oh!" Kelsi said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not mad, she will be though, so you might want to leave." He said smiling indulgently.  
  
The girls and guys ran from the room laughing softly.  
  
They stopped just out of sight and waited.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The elflings ran for their lives. Right into Elrond..  
  
Author: Heheheheheheh, chapter done, me had fun with that chappie. R&R or die. 


End file.
